


Kennst du das Land...

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Italy, Kinda, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Running Away, Schiller lives AU, but it's still romantic I guess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Was wäre gewesen, wenn Johann doch eines Tages einfach mit Friedrich nach Italien durchgebrannt wäre?





	Kennst du das Land...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_a_hog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/gifts).



> You deserve some good!!! <3 (also, eigentlich was besseres als diese fic lol)
> 
>  
> 
> Endlich hab ich es mal geschafft, mein SchillerLives!AU zu schreiben  
> das ich schon ewig schreiben wollte *hust*
> 
> naja... xD immerhin ist es jetzt online, nech

Sanfte, braune Augen schwebten über ihm, als Friedrich vorsichtig blinzelte. Johann lächelte ihn strahlend an und gab ihm einen Kuss. Friedrich atmete tief durch die Nase ein und schlang einen Arm um Johanns sonnenwarmen Körper, zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Liebevoll strich er über den Rücken seines Freundes, immer weiter nach oben, kraulte Johanns Nacken, streichelte seine dichten Locken, die an den Schläfen bereits grau wurden. Unter ihm kratzte Sand an seiner Haut und kribbelte in seinem Haar, aber trotzdem war Friedrich glücklich.

Immer noch konnte er nicht glauben, dass Johann und er das tatsächlich getan hatten. Einfach in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion aus Weimar zu verschwinden, und nicht mehr wiederzukommen. Bis jetzt zumindest hatten sie nicht vor, wiederzukommen. Ein wenig tat es Friedrich manchmal Leid, wenn er an zuhause zurückdachte. Seine vier Kinder und Lotte waren zurückgeblieben, und er würde sie wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen. Genau das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum Johann und er so lange gezögert hatten, aus ihren vagen Plänen und Träumen, ihren verrückten Ideen ein richtiges Vorhaben zu machen. Man würde sie für tot erklären, aber wohl erst nach ein paar Jahren. Niemand würde wissen, was wirklich mit ihnen passiert war. Sie hatten Abschiedsbriefe geschrieben, Vorkehrungen getroffen, und trotzdem hatten sie gezögert.

Dann war Friedrich krank geworden, im Frühjahr 1805, und nachdem er beinahe gestorben wäre, hatten Johann und er irgendwann im Herbst beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und nach einigen durchwachten Nächten, in denen sie das Für und das Wider gründlich erwogen hatten, hatten sie beschlossen, zu gehen. Das warme Klima Italiens würde Friedrichs schwacher Lunge guttun, und die wundervolle Landschaft und die lebendige Antike seiner Seele.

Also waren sie gegangen. Ihr hastiger Aufbruch mitten in der Nacht war einer Flucht gleichgekommen, und tatsächlich hatten sie bis zur Schweizer Grenze gefürchtet, dass ihnen jemand folgen könnte. Jemand, der sie zurückhalten könnte. Jemand, der sie vielleicht doch umstimmen würde. Aber es kam niemand.

Und dann, als sie im Spätherbst, zum letztmöglichen Zeitpunkt, über die Alpenpässe gefahren waren, bevor der Schnee sie bis weit in den nächsten Frühling hinein unpassierbar machen würde, da hatten sie sich auf einmal unbesiegbar gefühlt. Johann hatte Geld, er hatte bereits unter falschem Namen ein Haus erworben, und sie würden nicht viel mehr brauchen als sich gegenseitig…

Und jetzt lagen sie nebeneinander an einem weiten Sandstrand, das Meer rauschte zu ihren Füßen, und Johanns Lippen lagen samtweich auf seinen. Friedrich atmete tief durch die Nase ein, er hatte kaum noch Schmerzen in der Lunge. Der feuchte Herbst 1805, in dem sie die Alpen überquert hatten, hatte ihm zugesetzt, er war gerade erst wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen gewesen, aber er war entschlossen gewesen, es bis nach Italien zu schaffen. Für Johann. Für eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

Die hatten sie jetzt. Endlich. Es gab niemanden mehr, dem sie Rechenschaft schuldig waren für ihre Beziehung, niemand, der sie verurteilen würde, in der Abgeschiedenheit, in der sie lebten. Die Leute im nächsten Dorf waren ohnehin zur Genüge mit ihrem eigenen Leben beschäftigt und kümmerten sich nicht viel um zwei Künstler, die alleine in einem Häuschen am Meer lebten. Und er und Johann kümmerten sich nicht viel um die Dörfler. Man sah sich an Feiertagen in der Kirche, wie es eben zum guten Ton gehörte, und Johann kaufte Lebensmittel bei den Bauern, aber sonst…

Sonst hatten sie nur einander. Zärtlich strich Friedrich mit den Händen durch Johanns Haar, atmete seinen Geruch ein, und den Geruch nach Sonne, Sand, Meer und Salz. Ein Geruch von Freiheit. Eintönig schlugen die Wellen an den Strand. Friedrich musste wieder daran denken, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er das Meer in seiner ganzen unendlichen Weite zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte. Er hatte sich so leicht und frei gefühlt, als wollte er davonfliegen, und zugleich war da dieser schwärmerische Schwermut gewesen, der ihn überfallen hatte, und er hatte sich so einsam und verloren gefühlt, obwohl Johann neben ihm gestanden war und seine Hand gehalten hatte.

Friedrich war froh, dass der Sand unter ihm war, um ihn zu halten, als er jetzt trotz Johanns Wärme und Zärtlichkeit für einen kurzen Augenblick das Gefühl hatte, zu fallen. Er hielt inne, unterbrach ihren Kuss und drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, tastete aber dennoch nach Johanns Hand und hielt sie fest an seine Brust gedrückt, während seine blauen Augen blicklos in den ebenso blauen Himmel starrten. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr, zum wievielten Mal er jetzt diese Frage stellte, in den bald drei Jahren, in denen sie von Zuhause fort waren.

„Sag, Johann… vermisst du sie auch manchmal?“

Und Johann wusste sofort, wovon Friedrich sprach. Er zog ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und nickte. „Natürlich. Ständig.“

„Fragst du dich auch manchmal, wie es ihnen geht? Was sie jetzt machen… ohne uns?“

Wieder nickte Johann.

Und Friedrich drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, und sah ihm in die Augen. „Wir können nie wieder zurück, oder? Nie wieder nach Weimar…“ Auch, wenn er die Antwort schon lange kannte.

„Nein… ich fürchte nicht, dass wir lange genug leben, um sicher zurückkehren zu können.“ Johann antwortete dasselbe wie immer, und sah ihn dabei an, unendlich traurig, aber gleichzeitig auch so liebevoll…

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss Friedrich die Augen. Wie oft hatten sie dieses Gespräch schon geführt, in den letzten Jahren, so oder ähnlich. Friedrich wusste schon lange, dass er nie würde zurückkehren können. Er würde wahrscheinlich nie erfahren, was aus seinen vier Kindern werden würde. Karl war jetzt schon fünfzehn Jahre alt, fast ein Mann. Seine jüngste Tochter, Emilie, war kein Jahr alt gewesen, als er gegangen war. Sie würde sich wohl nicht einmal mehr an ihn erinnern.

Eines Tages wäre Johann vielleicht der einzige, der sich noch an ihn erinnerte. Aber bislang reichte es ihm zu wissen, dass Johann wohl der einzige war, der sicher sein konnte, dass er, Friedrich, noch lebte. Er lebte, und Johann lebte, und das Meer rauschte gleichmäßig wie ihr Herzschlag an diesen Strand… Es war nicht viel, aber es war genug.

Noch einmal seufzte er leise, dann öffnete er die Augen wieder. Johann war immer noch da. Natürlich, wo sollte er sonst sein. Johann würde bis ans Ende seines Lebens an seiner Seite bleiben. Und er an Johanns. Erst der Tod würde sie wieder scheiden.

Johann lächelte ihn zärtlich an, und Friedrich lächelte zurück. Er atmete tief ein, den Geruch nach Sand und Salz, nach Meer und Sommer, und vor allem nach Johann, und er genoss es, beim Atmen kaum noch Schmerzen zu haben. Er war am Leben, so sehr, dass ihm manchmal das Herz überfließen wollte vor lauter Leben, und das lag alles nur an Johann.

Wieder schloss er die Augen, aber diesmal waren die Emotionen, die in ihm aufstiegen, hell und glücklich, und als Johann ihn wieder mit seiner sonnenwarmen Leichtigkeit umarmte, musste Friedrich leise lachen. Egal was kommen würde, sie waren hier, in Italien, und sie waren zusammen. Sie gingen unter blühenden Zitronenbäumen spazieren, Hand in Hand, und brauchten sich nicht darum kümmern, was andere Leute sagten. Der Preis dafür war hoch gewesen, aber jetzt… jetzt waren sie frei.

Glücklich küsste Friedrich seinen Freund. Ein leichter Wind wehte, kitzelte seine Haut und zerzauste seine Locken, und der Sand in seinem Rücken war fest und angenehm, und die Wellen schlugen in einem immer gleichen Rhythmus an den Strand, der so vertraut geworden war wie Johanns Herzschlag. Sie waren glücklich, hier in Italien.

Glücklich zusammen.

 


End file.
